Database systems are susceptible to failure for a variety of reasons including both software and hardware related issues. As a result, recovery logs that record various operations performed by such database systems have been adopted. These recovery logs record various actions performed by the database systems which can be later replayed, if needed, as part of a recovery operation. The point at which a transaction can be rolled back to can be referred to as a savepoint. If an error occurs in the midst of a multiple-statement transaction, the database system can recover from the error by rolling back to a most recent savepoint without needing to abort the entire transaction.